monsterhuntertheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Copper Blangonga
The Copper Blangonga is a Pelagus living in the deserts of the Minegarde Region. It's known to use boulders of rock to attack or fend off enemies and kill prey. Its intelligence and persistence help this Blangonga subspecies to survive in the harsh Desert and Old Desert and overcome predators and rivals for food. The omnivorous Primatius is solitary and rarely found with a partner. The social structure is very different from its relative, the Common Blangonga. Its coloration gives it a good camouflage effect in the sand dunes and rock formations. Taxonomy The Copper Blangonga belongs to the Class Fur Beast. As Primatius it is related to the genera Cercops, with both Congalala subspecies, and Taurusimia, with the Common Rajang. This Blangonga subspecies is the only known Primatius in the desert and also the only known Pelagus that inhabits such areas. The scientific name Leosimia montisrex aeneus means "copper huge rock king lion monkey". Characteristics Appearance Copper Blangonga's fur is colored in different shades of brown, ranging from reddish brown (hence the name "Copper Blangonga") to almost grey. It has a powerful upper body, especially its arms are very muscular providing it the strength for throwing rocks. Its hind legs and lower back are covered in very dense and robust fur, protecting it form rear attack. This subspecies' blue face is bigger and wider than the red one of the Common Blangonga. The long whisker-like appendages are light brown. The dark brown tail is about as long as the shoulder height. Measures With a total length of maximal 14m it is bigger than the Common Blangonga. A tail length of 550cm almost equalizes the shoulder height. The fangs are up to 2,5m long. Inner organs Copper Blangongas have an organ that gives it the ability to breathe sand out of its mouth. It is possible that the lungs blow air through this organ, blasting sand out the mouth. Distribution Copper Blangongas are only found in desert environments like the Old Desert. It prefers rocky areas and has a big territory. Adaptation Ecological niche Copper Blangongas are not top predators of the desert region, but are unlikely to be preyed upon. Biological adaptations Copper Blangongas have the ability to breath what appears to be sand at its enemies. This breath can knock the target out cold in one hit. It is probable that there exists a specilised organ for this, as using either lungs or stomach would result in large internal injuries. Physical adaptations Senses Copper Blangongas have good hearing, but it is not vunerable like that of a Diablos. This enables them to locate enemies while underground, and target boulders very effectively. Biology and Behavior Hunting and Diet Intelligence Copper Blangonga uses rocks as very powerful missiles. This suggests a reasonable intelligence, as it a kind of tool using. Natural Predators Due to its size, speed and strength, only very powerful desert predators could kill a Copper Blangonga. These include Tigrex and Elder dragons. However, due to the availability of much easier prey it is unlikely that any of these would hunt Copper Blangongas in normal circumstances. Social Behavior Unlike the Common Blangonga, the Copper blangonga has no pack, and is more solitary. However, they sometimes can be found in pairs. Reproduction Relation to Humans Copper Blangongas are highly aggressive towards humans. The reasons for this is unknown. Copper Blangonga Theories See: Copper Blangonga Theories Category:Information Category:Fauna/Flora Category:Monster